


When The Right One Comes Along

by Mariss95



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariss95/pseuds/Mariss95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's eyes are fixed on her left hand, worried lines on her forehead. "How do you know I'm the one?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Right One Comes Along

**Author's Note:**

> Lying in bed last night this short scene came to mind and wouldn’t leave me alone. So I wrote it down. I also got inspired by, and incorporated, a quote I found in tumblr.  
> Hope you like it!

_In a cold world, it's a warm place_

_Where you know that you're supposed to be_

_A million moments full of sweet relief_

_When the right one comes along_

_Every single broken heart will lead you to the truth_

_You think you know what you're lookin' for_

_Til what you're lookin' for finds you_

 

Felicity laid on the king-sized bed, blue eyes glued to her left hand she held in the air. That’s how Oliver found her when he entered their room that night. He smiled at the sight, wondering how he had gotten so lucky, until he saw her frown, the clear sign she was worrying about something.

“Hey” he hummed as he approached her, settling on his side of the bed and taking her raised hand in his. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing” she answered, awfully fast. He gave her a pregnant look, silently calling her on that lie. She sighed, mentally cursing his gift of reading her so easily. When she started nibbling on her lower lip he knew it was serious.

“Felicity”

“There’s just a lot going on right now. I know you’re under a lot of pressure, not only at work but your mother is back in town now, and running for mayor no less. And then there’s Laurel, who’s falling down the rabbit hole again. Thea is going to Europe for college; and Dig and Lyla just had their second baby.” Words tripped from her mouth in a flurry.

By now Oliver had learnt it was best to let her talk until she strayed way off topic; but this time he had no idea what the topic was. So he studied her features instead, the worried lines that appeared in her beautiful face, how her eyes were everywhere but on him. She started fidgeting; her usually over-active hands now focusing only on her left hand.

“I mean everything is pretty crazy right now and you haven’t even slowed down in the arrow front. You have been working harder than ever, even. So I get if your mind is somewhere else, and I won’t blame you if you want to take it back…”

Oliver eyed her confused. “Felicity, what are you trying to say?” he cut her off mid-rant.

“I’m giving you an out” she muttered. At his silence she grew shy but went on as he looked as confused as before. “You know in case you got caught up in the moment and now regret that decision.”

His eyes widened when what she said dawned on him. The nervousness, fidgeting, how silent she had been all day. He suppressed a smile when a thought crossed his mind.

“Do you? Wish I take it back?”

“No!” she blurted out. “I mean, but if you did I wouldn’t hold it against you; it’s a pretty big deal, you know the whole ‘til death do us apart’ thing. But my answer stands, I still say yes; probably always will when it comes to you.”

“Good” he said, a smile playing on his lips.

“But I know you are kinda impulsive sometimes, and tend to second guess your decisions later so I would rather you take it back now, if that’s the case. You know, before the world knows, and the extra pressure kicks in.” she finished, fidgeting again with the diamond ring on _that_ finger.

Her eyes had been fixed on her engagement ring since he had slid it onto her finger the night before. They had been at the foundry, having dinner alone like they had had many times before and after a heartfelt moment, when they had remembered the highlights of their five year partnership, Oliver had gone down on one knee and popped the question. She had said yes, even before he had time to fully ask her to marry him.

But the following day, after seeing the stress he was currently going through, and having time to mull over it, fear seeped through her. It was too good to be true. The fact that Oliver Queen had been dating her for almost three years still seemed unreal to her. So she had started thinking excuses and several scenarios explaining why he wasn’t serious.

“Felicity” he said, taking her hand in his. “I bought that ring six months ago.”

“Oh”. She was suddenly speechless.

He simply chuckled at her expression; she certainly wasn’t expecting that. Now was the perfect time to give her the speech, the one he had practiced over the last few days and she had cut short the night before screaming ‘yes’. Not that he was complaining.

“I don’t want an out. I’m in, and never want to walk out of _this_. I know it has taken us a long time to get here and I’ve made plenty mistakes along the way, and I’m sorry if that made you doubt my words… but when I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I meant it. I love you, have for the longest time” he said, cupping her cheek. “I don’t need an out, never again when it comes to us.”

By the time he was done her eyes were brimming with tears. For a man of few words he sure knew how to pick them. He waited patiently as she processed what he had said.

“How” she whispered, meeting his eyes. He raised an eyebrow in reply, clearly confused by what she was asking. “How can you be so sure this is the right thing to do? That I’m _the_ one.”

He cringed at how scared she sounded. She didn’t doubt his decision, but whether or not it would stand over time. Over the years they had know each other he had walked away many times, at first scared of his feelings, of the thought of hurting her; with time she had convinced him to stay, to fight through the fear of losing her, of losing everything he had built after coming back from the island. It wasn’t strange for her to worry about those fears coming back and driving him away from her.

But he knew he wasn’t that man anymore, that he couldn’t possibly live without her. That if the choice came, being with her would win over everything.

Cradling her head in his palm Oliver gazed at her, needing her to see how serious he was.

“Because no matter what happens, if I’m the hood for the rest of my life or not, I will choose you. Every goddamned time.”

A single tear ran down her cheek as his words sank in. His thumb traced along the edge of her jaw and wiped the tear away.

She took a deep breath and when her mouth rose in a smile Oliver relaxed and mirrored her.

His lips captured hers and he felt her relaxed at his touch. Her right hand left her ring finger and circled his neck, drawing him closer until he was on the bed hovering over her.

As she got rid of his shirt he hummed, the feel of her ring against his back a constant reminder that she said yes. That she chose him just like he chose her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you feel like it, leave a comment. I would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
